


Life worth living

by Motherof4dragons



Series: The Chenford Files [3]
Category: The Rookie (TV 2018)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Pointless, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23371300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Motherof4dragons/pseuds/Motherof4dragons
Summary: A short little drabble that takes place in the future.
Relationships: Tim Bradford & Lucy Chen, Tim Bradford/Lucy Chen
Series: The Chenford Files [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665073
Comments: 27
Kudos: 110





	Life worth living

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shingalala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shingalala/gifts).



Lucy rubs her eyes, willing the sleep away for another fifteen-minute block. She’s not tired, _per se_ , but the hours spent staring at a computer screen in the dark make it so that her vision is blurry and squiggly when she tries to focus on anything else. 

Three more weeks, and then she can stop burning the candle at both ends like this. Just like the Sargent exam, the detective’s test only happens once in a blue moon. If she fails this round, she’ll have to wait another couple of years before she gets her shot again. Between her shifts and everything else going on in life, the middle of the night is the only time she has to study.

The bed fluctuates, and the man next to her rolls over, slotting his arm perfectly between her and the electronics propped on pillows in her lap. Most would think he’s awake, but she knows better. He’s just gotten used to her reading on her laptop at one in the morning. Tim is a military man, no matter that he hasn’t been a marine for twenty plus years. He’s good at adjusting on the fly.

She stretches her back, cringing and relishing both the crack and pull of her joints and muscles as she unfolds from the hunched-up position she’s been in for hours. She’s going to need physical therapy before all is said and done, but it’ll be worth it. The man at her side mumbles something in his sleep, and she brushes her fingers through his cropped hair, making peaceful shushing noises with her lips. He settles, trying to pull her closer to him. 

Rolling her eyes, she concedes, scooting her butt on the mattress an inch so that his nose buries in her hip. It means her computer is now crooked, but Tim is once again breathing deep and evens huffs into her skin. What a pansy the man is. If someone had told her five years ago that he wouldn’t be able to sleep unless he was wrapped entirely around her, she would have laughed in their face.

She starts on the next chapter, letting her fingers roam where they will over Tim’s back and arms, but only get a few paragraphs in before the bed dips again, and Kojo pads his way gently up to the head of the bed. He licks her once, twice, then circles his tail, finding a comfortable position to sleep. 

Between the laptop, Tim, and the dog on her other side, she’s starting to get hot but decides it’s a price she’s more than willing to pay. What’s a little sweat when you’re ensconced with the men that love you most. 

_Yeah,_ she thinks, _this is a life well worth living._

**Author's Note:**

> I was sitting in bed, writing chenford smut lol, deep into the night, when my husband rolled over and fitted his arm around me. I haven't been able to get this out of my head since then. Sorry it's so short. It is what it is.


End file.
